


You Already Have It

by pyninja



Series: Can I Steal Your Heart? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Officer!Kyungsoo, ceo!baekhyun, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyninja/pseuds/pyninja
Summary: Kyungsoo finds out Baekhyun is a CEO.Uh oh.





	You Already Have It

“I found this new pizza place that delivers and I was thinking we could just stay in tonight,” Baekhyun said, leaning over the back of Kyungsoo’s couch and resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo flipped through the channels absentmindedly as he leaned his head towards Baekhyun’s.

“Alright,” Baekhyun laughed and poked Kyungsoo’s cheek lightly before pulling out his phone and dialing the pizza place.

Kyungsoo continued to surf channels when suddenly a report of Byun Enterprises popped up. Baekhyun ran to stand in front of him as he stated their order. Kyungsoo attempted to push Baekhyun over, but he finished rattling off their order and hung up before throwing his arms on either side of Kyungsoo.

“Hey, actually, I was thinking we could go out and watch a movie after dinner.” Baekhyun leaned in closer as he grinned at Kyungsoo. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good. Now let me watch the news.” Kyungsoo tried to push Baekhyun over again. 

“What?” he asked irritably when Baekhyun wouldn’t budge.

Baekhyun straddled Kyungsoo and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. “Nothing, it’s just you’re always busy nowadays.” He continued when Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. “Pay attention to me not the TV.”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing as Baekhyun looked at him seriously. “I see you everyday. How much more attention can I give you?”

“Just a little more.” Baekhyun leaned down to kiss him and Kyungsoo smiled against his lips.

“Okay, a little more,” Kyungsoo agreed. 

~

“Wow, the pizza came at just the right time.” Baekhyun said laughing as Kyungsoo scrambled to get his shirt back on.

He walked over to the door and paid the delivery man as Kyungsoo got up to answer a call.

“No,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun shut the door and looked over curiously. “I don’t know. Why didn’t you get this done on time?”

Baekhyun walked over to Kyungsoo and mouthed Who is it?.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said into the phone and to Baekhyun. “Ask Sehun to help you. I’m in the middle of something.

This time Baekhyun could hear Jongin go, “Tell Baekhyun hyung hi then!” And he hung up.

“You could say my name at any moment and he’d leave you alone,” Baekhyun said laughing.

“Sehun started a Tumblr account for us,” Kyungsoo said groaning. “A Tumblr account. I’m afraid he and Jongin will start writing fanfiction about us.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he nudged Kyungsoo. “What’s it called? Show me.”

“No,” Kyungsoo said grabbing the box of pizza from Baekhyun. “Ask those two if you want to know.”

“Aw, Soo, come on,” Baekhyun whined, draping himself on Kyungsoo’s back.

“Eat your dinner.” Kyungsoo set the pizza down and sat Baekhyun down. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know, we can watch anything.” Baekhyun began wolfing down slices of pizza as he hummed to himself.

Kyungsoo watched him amusedly but ate his own food just as fast. “Let’s just have it be a surprise.”

Baekhyun grinned through his pizza and nodded. “Okay, let’s do that.”

~

“This is a… nice place.” Baekhyun looked around uneasily. He thought they were going to the small theater across the street, but instead, they were standing in the middle of the city at a huge theater.

“Yeah, I wanted to go somewhere a little nicer since it’s the weekend.” Kyungsoo looked up at the large posters on the walls. “My treat.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I can pay for my own ticket.”

“I surprised you with this place, I’m paying.” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun waiting for him to protest. 

Baekhyun knew that it was no use, so he nodded defeatedly and stepped into the line. 

As they waited, he heard a familiar voice come from behind them.

“Baekhyun?” Baekhyun cringed but turned around with a big smile on his face.

“Suzy! How’s it going?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he looked between the two of them.

“Great. You know, I thought you were going to call me back, but now I see why you didn’t.” She smiled at Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, not as put together as he usually was. “This is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this is Suzy.”

Kyungsoo bowed his head in acknowledgment and gave a small smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” She blatantly checked him out as they shook hands. “You’re cute.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said stepping between them. “Let’s get our tickets, Soo. See you later, Suzy!”

She smirked and gave a little wave as they went up to get their tickets.

“Bae Suzy?” Kyungsoo whispered as Baekhyun fished out the money to pay for their tickets while Kyungsoo was distracted. “You know Bae Suzy? Isn’t she an heiress of some large company?”

“Haha, I thought you didn’t keep up with the news,” Baekhyun said nervously.

“You went on a date with her?” 

“Um, yes?” Baekhyun led him by the arm to their theater. “It was only like two.”

“How far did you get within two dates?” Kyungsoo asked in a rather unfazed voice.

“I kissed her like once.” Baekhyun ushered him into one of the seats. “Or twice.”

Kyungsoo nodded, enjoying how uncomfortable Baekhyun was.

“Alright.” He faced the screen and kept a disinterested expression on his face.

Baekhyun flailed his arms a little as he tried to figure out how to fix the situation. “I didn’t like her that much. She was a terrible kisser. You’re much better. So much better. So much better that I didn’t even know what kissing was until I kissed you.”

Kyungsoo suppressed the urge to laugh at how cheesy and fumbling Baekhyun was.

Suzy appeared in front of them as Baekhyun finished his speech and shook her head. “Wow, I didn’t know I was that bad of a kisser. I guess I’ll just have to practice more.” She winked at Kyungsoo. “Mind if I sit next to you?”

Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo over, moving them over one. “No, of course not!” He patted the seat he freed up.

Suzy laughed and sat down. “My boyfriend needs a seat too.”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun moved over another seat just as said boyfriend walked up to them.

They introduced themselves and then the movie began. Kyungsoo was staring at the screen the entire time, but halfway through, Baekhyun needed to use the restroom. He shot Suzy a warning look as he left his seat, and Suzy just smiled back.

As soon as he left, Suzy leaned over the seat and whispered to Kyungsoo, “He’s a real catch, isn’t he?”

Kyungsoo turned away from the screen and nodded. 

“You know, it’s weird that I haven’t heard about you two on the news yet. The journalists are usually faster than this.” Suzy tilted her head to the side. “But I’m happy you guys can have a few months to yourselves.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows confused. “What do you mean?”

Suzy backed up a little. “What do you-” A smile crept up onto her face in understanding. “Oh, nothing. I just think you two look really good together.” With a little laugh, she pumped her fist in the air. “Baeksoo for life!”

“You don’t happen to know anyone named Jongin or Sehun, do you?” Kyungsoo said in a bit of alarm.

“No, I don’t think so…” Suzy said confused.

“Oh, never mind then.” Kyungsoo turned back to the screen cutting off their conversation abruptly. Suzy turned to see Baekhyun glaring at her.

“Excuse me. I need to get in.” Baekhyun said aggressively to Suzy’s boyfriend.

~

“You met Bae Suzy?” Sehun asked in shock. “Yah, maknae, get me some coffee!”

The new recruit, Jungkook, stoically got up and went to get it.

“You enjoy saying maknae way too much,” Minseok said without looking up from his desk.

“It’s just nice not to be it anymore,” Sehun said, before turning back to Kyungsoo.

“Was she as hot as her pictures?” Jongin asked still focused on Suzy.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said disinterestedly.

Jungkook walked up at that moment and handed Sehun his coffee. 

“Thanks, maknae!”

Minseok rolled his eyes.

“Have you not gone over to Baekhyun’s house yet?” Jongin asked as he nudged Sehun to pay attention.

“No, why?” Kyungsoo asked interest peaked.

“Because…” Jongin looked oddly uncomfortable. “He’s probably loaded. I mean have you seen his car?”

“I haven’t. He said he doesn’t want to show it to me,” Kyungsoo said turning back to his paperwork.

“And you aren’t suspicious of that?” Jongin asked nudging him.

“I’m not going to push him,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s been what, four months? You should start pushing. Right, maknae?” Sehun called out to Jungkook.

Jungkook nodded, expressionless and went back to filing things away.

“I wish he reacted more. It’s no fun when he just agrees,” Sehun said puffing his cheeks out.

“Yah, don’t you remember when you were the maknae?” Jongin said whacking the back of Sehun’s head. “Be nicer.”

“Psh, no. I’m taking my revenge,” Sehun said like he couldn’t believe Jongin could even think of telling him to stop.

“On someone who’s done no wrong? How can you be a police officer?” Jongin said in mild horror.

“What? Do you want me to take revenge on Kyungsoo hyung or Minseok hyung?” Both Jongin and Sehun shuddered, and Minseok and Kyungsoo turned to look at the two of them unimpressed.

“Why are you two always off task when I look over?” Minseok asked in a not-so-pleased voice. “Look at Jungkook. Two weeks in and he’s already ten times better than the two of you combined nine months in.”

Kyungsoo laughed as Jongin and Sehun looked properly chastised and went back to work.

“Jungkook, do you want to come with me to a crime scene?” Kyungsoo asked.

The maknae looked up excited and he saw Jongin and Sehun deflate, stuck on desk duty.

“Yes, sir!”

“Oh my god, he has emotions,” Sehun whispered to Jongin, very distressed.

“Great, let’s go. Can you drive yet?” Kyungsoo patted Minseok on the back and Minseok nodded for him to leave.

“No, sir. Not yet. I’m getting my license in a few months,” Jungkook said, eagerly grabbing his things and following Kyungsoo.

“No problem. We’re going to go to a convenience store. They had a break in last night.”

Jungkook nodded trailing after Kyungsoo as they left the premises.

“Why can’t I go out into the field?” Sehun grumbled under his breath.

“Because you’re too busy yapping your mouth off,” Minseok said.

Sehun jumped a little. 

“Does he have super hearing or something?” he mumbled to himself.

“Yes, I do.”

Sehun fell out of his chair.

~

“Um, sir,” Jungkook said once they had been driving for a few minutes.

“I prefer hyung,” Kyungsoo said as he looked over his shoulder to change lanes.

“O-okay, hyung.” Jungkook blushed a little saying it. “You said you’re dating someone named Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo looked over surprised that it was Baekhyun he brought up.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Sehun sunbaenim and Jongin sunbaenim were speaking very loudly,” Jungkook said in fear.

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Yes, I’m dating a guy named Baekhyun.”

“Oh, it’s just that, well, one of my friends has a cousin named Baekhyun and he’s,” Jungkook paused for a moment like he was trying to find the words for his next sentence. “Well, it might be a different Baekhyun, but he’s really rich. A CEO.” 

Jungkook looked to Kyungsoo in a bit of amazement. “And I was just wondering if that was who you were dating.”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing as they pulled up to the curb next to the convenience store.

“No. No way. Baekhyun is a businessman.”

Jungkook’s cheeks colored again as he bowed his head in apology. “I must’ve been mistaken. I’m sorry for prying.”

Kyungsoo gave him a pat on the shoulder. “It’s fine, Jungkook.”

~

“You what.” Sehun grabbed Jungkook by the shoulders. “You did not.”

“Are you asking me?” Jungkook asked, confused with the way Sehun was speaking to him.

Jongin pushed Sehun aside as they continued walking to the bus.

“Jungkook, did you tell Kyungsoo hyung that he was dating a CEO?”

“Well, I asked him about it, but I mistook him for the wrong person.”

Jongin and Sehun looked at each other for a second before Sehun pulled out his phone. “I need to post this on Tumblr. Oh my god. Jungkook, you are the catalyst. Shit is about to go down.”

“What do you mean?” Jungkook’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, is he actually the CEO?”

“Yes,” Jongin said as he put an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder. “Wow, you have nice shoulders,” Jongin said looking down in surprised appreciation.

“Um, thanks?” Jungkook said confused by the swing of subjects.

“But anyway, Baekhyun is so screwed.”

“Why?” Jungkook asked. “I mentioned it, but Kyungsoo sunbaenim brushed it off.”

“You have no idea how anal hyung can be about things like this. I promise you, Kyungsoo hyung will know by tomorrow,” Jongin said convinced.

Jungkook only nodded, perturbed by his odd sunbaenims.

~

Kyungsoo’s hand hovered above his keyboard. Baekhyun wasn’t a CEO, just a loose businessman. He went to close his laptop, but then Suzy popped up in his head.

How did a low-profile businessman like Baekhyun know the heiress to one of the biggest companies in South Korea?

Kyungsoo typed in Baekhyun’s name and saw it pop up immediately. The picture was of Baekhyun wearing a suit with black hair instead of some crazy color. He saw in the bio, “Co-Founder of Byun Enterprises”.

What.

The.

Hell.

~

“Hi, would you like some coffee?” Baekhyun said coming in with a tray of hot beverages.

Minseok accepted one easily but gave Baekhyun a little shake of the head. “He’s not here, Byun.”

Baekhyun’s expression fell, but he passed the rest of the coffee out.

“Do you know where he is?”

“I can’t tell you. Can’t have one of my best officers being distracted, now can I?” Minseok gave Baekhyun a sympathetic smile. “I’ll let you know when he’s off.”

Baekhyun grinned, although it wasn’t as bright as usual. “Thank you, hyung.”

“No problem, now get going,” Minseok said in a firm but not unkind voice.

Baekhyun nodded and made his way out.

Jungkook was walking in as Baekhyun walked out and immediately gave Baekhyun a deep bow.

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun looked up and smiled in surprise.

“Dongsaeng! What are you doing here?” 

Jungkook put a hand on the back of his neck and said shyly, “I work here.”

“Here?” Baekhyun said looking from the station to Jungkook in disbelief. “No way.”

“Yeah, um, did you talk to Kyungsoo sunbaenim? He’s been really upset this whole week”

“I’m looking for him. Do you know where he is?” Baekhyun said making sure Minseok was out of earshot. “Come on, my favorite dongsaeng.” He gave Jungkook a dazzling smile, but this time Jungkook looked unaffected.

“You said that to Tae yesterday.”

“But I mean it today,” Baekhyun said nudging Jungkook. “Do you know where your sunbaenim is?”

Sighing defeatedly, Jungkook nodded. “He’s over at your company. The mall from last time.”

Baekhyun grinned and squeezed Jungkook’s shoulder. “Thanks, Kookie. Nice arms, by the way.”

Baekhyun went to get in his car as Jungkook looked down at his body unsatisfied.

“Why do I keep getting compliments from people I don’t want them from?”

~

“Yes, ma’am but this is the third time,” Kyungsoo said defeatedly. He was back in the same parking garage with the same woman from the last time Baekhyun was here.

“Do you know who my husband is? He owns one of the biggest stores in this mall!” she shrieked.

All the security guards cringed at her voice.

“Ma’am, you’re a repeat offender. You’re going to get your license suspended if this keeps happening.”

“No, this stupid girl got in the way!” Kyungsoo looked around to see who she was talking about when Suzy came out of a sleek white car with a fresh, ugly scratch on the side.

“Excuse me, ajhumma, but I gave my turn signal and I honked my horn several times. You’re the one who’s at fault here.”

Kyungsoo quickly moved on from the fact that it was Suzy and nodded. “She’s right. We have security footage.”

Suddenly, he heard a familiar, “Hey, Suzy!”

Gripping his pen tightly, Kyungsoo continued on. “You’re going to have to come with us or you will definitely get your driving privileges taken away.”

She finally relented after a few more minutes of persuading and Kyungsoo texted Minseok and Jongin letting them know that they were going to have a handful to deal with. And that he might be a little late. 

He gave Suzy a polite bow that she reciprocated, and he made a beeline for his car.

Of course, before he could actually get to it, Baekhyun threw his hands out to the side and tackled him with a hug.

“Kyungsoo, please talk to me.”

Kyungsoo tried to push him off, but Baekhyun just burrowed his face into his shoulder and held on a little tighter.

He tried to shove him off again, but Baekhyun wouldn’t budge, so Kyungsoo got out, “Not here.”

Baekhyun looked around the parking garage, spotting Suzy watching them in clear amusement.

“As long as you don’t run away when I let go.”

Kyungsoo agreed and Baekhyun let go. “I live near here. Want to go there?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said defeatedly. Baekhyun plucked the keys from Kyungsoo and got into the driver’s seat of Kyungsoo’s car.

“What about yours?” Kyungsoo said pointing to Baekhyun’s car.

“I can have someone park it somewhere else for me.”

“Right, because you own this entire building,” Kyungsoo said in an undecipherable voice as he climbed into the passenger’s seat.

Baekhyun didn’t answer as he pulled out of the lot and drove them in the direction of his apartment. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel nervously and he turned to face Kyungsoo several times as if he were going to say something but turned back around when he saw Kyungsoo’s expression.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of a very expensive looking building. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got out of the car and Baekhyun led them to an elevator.

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun hit the button to the ninety-fourth floor and his eyes widened. Baekhyun noticed and laughed awkwardly. 

“Um, I-” Baekhyun shut up mid-sentence when he saw Kyungsoo looking straight at him.

“You what?” Kyungsoo said.

“I what?” Baekhyun said flustered by the fact Kyungsoo finally spoke.

Kyungsoo glared at him. “What were you going to say?”

“I’m not sure,” Baekhyun said sheepishly. “I had something in mind, but I don’t remember anymore.”

Kyungsoo gave a long calculating stare that was usually reserved for the interrogation room at work.

“I’m missing work for this.”

“I am too,” Baekhyun answered back, regretting the words when they came out.

Kyungsoo sighed a little. “Why didn’t you tell me what your job was?”

“Because-” The elevator dinged signaling they had reached their floor. They paused to get out before Baekhyun continued, leading Kyungsoo to the door. “Because you were always complaining about how the rich get away with everything. And how you hated all the CEOs and higher ups for evading the law and bribing people. You just had a lot of hate for rich people.”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stepped into the apartment and Baekhyun resisted the urge to cringe. His apartment was wide and spacious. It was simplistic, but it oozed of money.

And it was an absolute mess.

“Sorry, I wasn’t ready for guests.” Baekhyun rushed forward and grabbed the dirty laundry, throwing them in a pile in front of his door.

“You invited me here,” Kyungsoo said as he began taking the trash on the kitchen table and putting the dishes in the sink.

Baekhyun ran over and grabbed his hands, stopping him. “Wow, no. This is a terrible impression of me. Don’t clean anything. I’ll do it myself.” Baekhyun laughed. “After we talk.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and turned in a circle to survey his messy apartment. “Where, exactly, are we going to talk?”

“My bedroom is clean,” Baekhyun said tugging Kyungsoo’s hand towards the closed door.

Kyungsoo sighed. “You aren’t planning anything are you?”

“No, no, it’s just the cleanest room in my house.” Baekhyun flung open the doors and ushered Kyungsoo onto the bed.

“Are you sure? Because this feels kind of familiar,” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun sat down next to him.

“I’m not going to do anything to you, Soo. I swear. Well, not anything you don’t want.” Baekhyun went for a teasing grin.

Kyungsoo just gave him an unimpressed look.

The grin dropped off his face and he continued. “Where was I? Oh right, hate for rich people.”

“Well, you complained about rich people all the time, and I liked you-like you-so I was afraid to tell you.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? You thought that I’d hate you too?”

“I mean,” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly as he took in Kyungsoo’s expression of disbelief. “Yes?”

“I can’t believe you honestly thought that I would hate you because of your job,” Kyungsoo said, a small smile appearing. “You were afraid that I wouldn’t like you because you were rich? Baek, are you serious?”

Baekhyun gave an embarrassed laugh. “Yes.”

“You thought I’d be mad that I had a rich boyfriend who earned his money through hard work? And isn’t an old man?” Kyungsoo said amusement seeping his voice.

“I think I’m a lot better than an old man,” Baekhyun said, smiling too.

“You might be right,” Kyungsoo said. “You know you’re going to have to pay me back for hiding this from me for half a year.”

“We can start now if you’d like,” Baekhyun said moving closer to Kyungsoo and looking very suggestively at the bed.

“Not what I was talking about,” Kyungsoo said. “I was thinking more about food.”

Baekhyun pouted, but then Kyungsoo pulled him closer.

“But this is fine too.”

~

“Hyung, want to tell us why you’re here three hours later?” Sehun said in a very sassy voice.

“Don’t talk to me,” Kyungsoo said as Minseok began laughing.

“He’s wearing different clothes,” Jongin said pulling Sehun down. “I think that’s Baekhyun hyung’s t-shirt!”

“Shh, I need to update everyone,” Sehun said as he whipped out his phone, hiding it from Minseok.

~

_**Extra Scene** _

“I think someone’s texting you,” Suzy’s boyfriend said as he pointed at her phone, which was lighting up and buzzing.

“Oh thanks.” Suzy picked it up.

_K just came back from B’s apartment_

_He was three hours late_

_THREE HOURS LATE_

_GUYS THIS IS HUGE_

_B WAS SUPPOSED TO GET IN TROUBLE BUT WHAT EVEN_

“Is that Tumblr?” her boyfriend said, making Suzy look up.

“Yeah,” she smirked.


End file.
